


once upon a december

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixteenth birthday of Princess Star Butterfly is everything she could have wanted and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a december

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i ate an entire thing of Ben and Jerry's right after work so this happened
> 
> here ya go

“I trust him,”

River perked up, glancing at his wife. With a small smile on her face and her firm disposition melting away, Moon looked as radiant as her namesake. They sat together on their thrones, watching their loyal subjects and others enjoy the festivities.

Of course they would throw a festive ball for their daughter’s sixteenth birthday. Let her stay home for a little while, and why wouldn’t she bring along one of her closest friends?

“The boy?” River piped up.

Moon nodded, watching the two teens goof off on the sidelines, joking about dancing or not. Marco was but only a few months older than Star. He was charming, kind, polite and brave. Very, very brave - keeping her precious shooting Star out of danger and taking care of her on the strange new world. She approved of him. She genuinely liked him. She enjoyed his presence within the Castle walls.

Pursing her lips and pressing a gloved finger to them, the Queen raised an eyebrow. “He’s not very Princely, though,” she mused.

“None of the boys Star likes are,” River chuckled. “She takes after you that way,”

“Oh, hush,” Moon giggled, reaching over to playfully slap her husband on the arm.

It hadn’t been long. Only a few weeks ago did they receive the mirror cast call, Star all flustered and worried and eventually blurting out that her and Marco had something going on.

They were innocent. Simple. Sweet. Not like other teenagers, so rude and brash and vulgar.

“I approve of him,” Moon added. “He’s a gentleman. He’ll always be there for her,”

Anyone within a twenty-foot radius could see that.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

Star was relieved that this wasn’t like any other birthday ball. Her parents knew what she wanted, and complied. Some of her Earth friends got to tag along, but security was heightened. Magic was barred for the evening, while the tunes were definitely perfect. Not too out there, but elegant enough to pass for ballroom dancing.

“Knew I should have worn my own tux,” Marco muttered, adjusting the baby blue jacket he had been wrangled into courtesy of the Castle servants.

Blue was the royal family color and all, that was the only dress code rule, but truth be told, Star liked him better in red. Instead, a shade of that color was on his face as she stared at him - almost smitten, with a clever little smile and a giggle.

“You can ditch the blazer,” she piped up. “My parents like you enough to let it slide,”

“Your parents like me?” Marco muttered.

“Why does that surprise you?” Star asked, her brow furrowing.

Marco shrugged, peeling off the suit jacket. “I mean, I know your dad did, he’s a pretty cool guy,” he said. “I just … your mom,” He stammered, for fear of saying the wrong thing. “She’s kinda intimidating. I wouldn’t say she scares me, but,”

“She scares me too,” Star whispered, with a laugh.

The music kicked up a little to a pretty, twirling melody. It was then when Star took Marco’s hand, dragging him to the dancefloor. People, monsters, Mewnians and those in between made way for the Princess and her escort, letting them glide across the floor.

Two years.

Two years of Star growing into a beautiful, intelligent young woman.

Two years of knowing Marco, of learning, laughing and now, maybe love too.

“Marco?” she murmured, leaning in during their waltz.

Star spoke to the beat of the music - one, two, two, one, two, two - and her eyes darted up to look at Marco. He bestowed a shaky smile, grinning like a fool as their eyes met.

He swallowed, managing a soft “Yeah?”

That smile. The smile he knew so well, that summoned so many questions, and that smile that used to frighten him but now filled him with excitement and wonder, like a little boy all over again. Marco grew weak in the knees at that clever smile of hers.

“I challenge you to a dance battle!” Star squealed, taking his hands and spinning them in a circle.

“Oh, really?” Marco teased, leaning in and laughing.

“Heck yeah!” she beamed, jumping forward to kiss his cheek.

A few gasps came from the crowd, along with laughter, but either way, the two teens blushed.

Marco cleared his throat, releasing one of Star’s hands and bowing before her. “I shall do as the Princess commands,” he said. “But don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you just because you’re the birthday girl!”

The orchestra went wild, playing a much more upbeat tune - why some even noticed the King and Queen toe-tapping along to the beat. But no one seemed to notice the pleasant, content smiles on their faces, or the look of assurance they both had in their eyes.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

“He’s a good boy,” River confirmed. “He keeps her in line,”

“And yet, she helps him walk on the wild side,” Moon chuckled. A sigh escaped her voluntarily as she watched her daughter and the young Earth boy tear up the dancefloor, having the time of their lives - even dragging some of the guests in on the action. “What a pair they are,”

She perked up when her husband took her hand, glancing at her with a smile.

“Dance battle, my dear?”

“I thought you’d never ask, darling,”

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

It began with Star and Marco, and it ended with them too. The music had slowed down, for the performers had grown weary - and guests started filing out. The night was no longer young, and snow began to fall on the mountains. It would be a long evening.

Now, after the other Earth teens had left through a portal, Star and Marco were the only ones left.

Her head resting on his shoulder, smiling. His arms securely around her, his breath tickling her throat.

“Happy birthday, Star,” Marco whispered, pressing a hidden kiss to the top of her head.

Star yawned a little, and held him closer. “Yeah,” she murmured. “Marco?”

He didn’t hesitate with a reply this time; “Yes?”

“How come you and I always end up dancing?” she giggled.

There were plenty of reasons. It was intimate, but in the sweetest way possible. They fit, like puzzle pieces; Star a good few inches shorter, Marco at average height. Both of them with strong arms and soft cores, meshing together. But Marco didn’t say anything like that.

His gaze dodged all around the ballroom - no servants, no King and Queen, just him and Star and the musicians.

So he slightly pulled her away, to look properly at her.

The kiss was chaste and innocuous. Their lips just barely brushed, and he got a taste of her lip gloss; it was raspberry. She giggled and blushed, her entire face matching the shade of her heart-shaped birthmarks.

“You could have just asked for a kiss, silly,” Star muttered, now obviously flustered.

Marco gave a smirk and shrugged. “What can I say?” he almost trilled. “I’m a dumb Earth kid,”

Star rolled her eyes, amused. “The dumbest Earth kid I know,” she said.

And without caring or looking, she kissed him back - with a cautious forcefulness only she could perfect and still pull off. So they stayed there, standing in the center of the ballroom, staring in each other’s eyes as they wearily spun around as the snow fell on the high Mewnian mountains.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

“They’re good for each other,” Moon whispered, while she peeked from behind a door.

River yawned, gently pulling his wife away. “Leave them be,” he muttered. “They’ll be off to bed soon, anyway,”

Moon nodded, letting the door go and allowing it to silently swing shut. She couldn’t stop smiling. Her daughter was safe. Whether it be on Earth or Mewni, her daughter now had a guardian angel by her side. Letting Star shoot across the dimensions was the best thing she could do.

The ripple effect was massive, but beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
